An Unexpected Reunion
by Akai Vampire
Summary: when Shirayuki moves to Lalias, Zen find himself near the academy and decides to give shirayuki a visit, he sneaks in and get followed by guards and Shirayuki had to hide him in her room for one day, they get te meet each other after a year, both longing for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Akagami No Shirayukihime fan fiction, I'm a big fan of this manga, and though maybe I should write a short story.**

**the events of the story happens after shirayuki has been moved to Larias, zen and shirayuki hadn't seen each other in about a year**.

**Chapter 1**

The wind blew cold against the academy while the sun was still rising. The red haired young lady opened her eyes slowly realizing that it was morning already.

She changed her clothes checking her bag to see if she had forgotten anything, and it turned out that she had, Zen's watch wasn't inside.

Shirayuki picked it from the side of the bed staring at it, all thoughts drifting to Wistal, but she ignored them by shaking her head and placed the watch inside her bag before heading towards the door.

She walked out of the dorm with Ryuu. "good morning!" Shirayuki said with her beaming smile "ah! Good morning, Shirayuki-san" Ryuu replied. On their way out of the dorm they didn't meet anyone since the sun was still rising.

In the academy they received their schedule, Shirayuki and Ryuu both had to organize the book shelves in the library. It wasn't that kind of hard work, but it was the kind that would take a lot of time.

About 2 hours later Suzu and Yuzuri came to the room teasing that today was their day off. time passed quickly and it was lunch break in no time.

Both Shirayuki and Ryuu left the Library heading towards the dining hall. The trip was silent but Ryuu changed it and asked "Shirayuki-san, don't you miss your days at the castle, I mean you wish to go back there, Right?" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she said "well I don't want to complain, but I kind of miss everyone"

"it has been a while since we have last seen prince Zen , he used to come almost every day to the pharmacy" Ryuu said, his eyes glued to the road.

Shirayuki blushed right after hearing her lover's name, but replied calmly "yeah, it has…."

She was interrupted by a familiar voice calling, "hey! Shirayuki, Ryuu come over here" Suzu said. "you sure took your time getting to the dining hall" Yuzuri commented.

" well we don't have to come running, break time is quit long" Shirayuki said while taking a seat. "anyway let's eat" Suzu said.

It was still noon, but Shirayuki had about an hour left of free time, so she went back to her room to rest. the red-haired girl decided to take the long road from around the academy.

Sge was slightly surprised while looking around the yard that the guards seemed a little worried "is everything okay? You seem very worried" Shirayuki said walking towards one of them.

"well we suspect that we saw some intruder go inside the academy, we're not sure, but be careful young miss" the guard replied, "is that so, thank you, I will be careful" She replied with a slight smile.

She walked a bit further, a few meters separating her from the dorm entrance. But she was caught off guard, her mouth was covered with a large hand, and she was pulled back behind the trees.

a few people passed the entrance and Shirayuki wanted to call out for help, until a familiar voice comforted her "shhh, it alright it's me" Zen whispered in her ear. removing his hand from over her mouth, Shirayuki kept quiet until the road was empty.

She turned around slowly not believing who she was seeing in front of her, "Zen what are you doing here!" Shirayuki asked still whispering. "it's kind of a long story, but in short I just came to see you" Zen replied with a soft smile that made Shirayuki blush slightly.

"so you were the intruder the guards were talking about just now" Shirayuki said a bit mad. "y-yeah, I sneaked in" Zen said placing his hand behind his head. "if I were to just waltz in the word would spread".

"anyway come with me, if the guards catch you, you will be in trouble" she took his gloved hand in hers and went sneaking inside the dorm.

"what are you doing?" Zen asked, "you can't keep wandering around like that or you will get caught, we are going to my room it's right around the corner just wait until the path…" Zen cut her off "what!, no need for me to go to your room, just don't worry about me".

"no! Zen, you came to see me, the least I can do is help you hide" Shirayuki said firmly, holding his hand even tighter.

"But, Shirayuki…." She pulled him to the direction of her room, and before he could protest they were already inside the room, door closed behind them and Shirayuki leaning against the door sighing with relief.

The room was small, enough for only one person, a bed near a big window, with a desk and a small closet, the space between everything wasn't much, but they can move around freely.

"it's quite small" Zen Commented, "it's cold here, and a small room is cozy, I like it very much" Shirayuki disagreed with a warm smile.

Then the smile was replaced with some anger showing clearly on her face, she pushed him down to the chair near her desk and sat near him on the edge of her bed.

"Zen, please tell me that you didn't sneak out of the castle!" Shirayuki said firmly, "Oh don't worry, you see I was on an another inspection with the soldiers from the fortress in Raxad".

"and" Shirayuki said eagerly "Mitsuhide and Kiki had work to do at the castle, and the inspection ended a day earlier than we thought, we sent the reports in the morning. I told the soldiers to talk the rest of the day off, and hang around town. I told that I'm heading to see a friend that lives near here, and that's it, we will leave tomorrow about 10 in the morning".

When Zen looked back at Shirayuki, her anger was replaced with the warmest smile he had ever seen and said "well then I guess I don't have to pull back" and with one move Shirayuki leaned against the chair and hugged Zen tightly, letting her red – now long- hair brush against his cheek and fall to her back.

Without hesitating the light- haired prince held the girl in front of him tightly in his arms, burying his face between her soft locks. Zen closed his eyes not wanting to miss any second of this moment until he felt something wet and warm hit his neck.

"Zen you idiot!" Shirayuki said crying "it has been more than a year since I last saw you! And when we met, you were just… you were just an idiot!" Zen waited for her tears to stop but they didn't, and he couldn't just hear her cry while doing nothing but hold her.

He forced himself off the chair and pushed her to a sitting position on the edge of the bed while he kneeled down in front of her, looking directly in her wet eyes, he reached out and brushed his fingers against he cheek.

"Shirayuki, If you had just told me in one of your letters, I would have done anything to come and see you!" but Shirayuki Shook her head and replied while tears were still trailing down her cheek "if I did that and you came, I would feel guilty because you will leave the castle because of me, or do work harder to get some free time, and the journey is too long I couldn't let you do all that".

More tears rushed down her cheeks and Zen couldn't take it, he got up and sat on the bed next to her cupping her cheek with one hand then said "Shirayuki of course I will, I left everything went to an another country for you, do you think a short trip like this is a lot, I would do anything to see you!".

Shirayuki only smiled with tears and said "if I kept seeing you every now and then, I won't be able to spend the rest of the time alone, I was ignoring every reminder of you, trying to wait for the other year to pass, but then you came" She cried even more as she said "it's not like I don't want you to see you, but now after I saw you it's just hard to imagine another year without you".

Zen couldn't stand watching her cry so he held her even tighter and a brushed her hair with his finger while saying "don't worry about next year, I'm here now, you said that you still have another place to go to, you can't go back on your word. Now Shirayuki please" he said as he pulled away and looked straight into her eyes.

"stop crying, it will only make things worse, I might even come and see you again during the next year, so don't cry" he wiped her tears with soft hands and kissed her forehead.

And thank goodness Shirayuki was the type to smile very quickly, "oh Zen, I love you" the prince blushed brighter than Shirayuki's hair, but couldn't look at her, so he just embraced her tight in his arms.

After a few seconds of a warm hug Shirayuki pushed back gently and told Zen with a smile "you know, this is just my lunch break I have to go back to work in about 30 minutes, I will be back by sun set, so Zen please don't leave the room. I know this is an almost impossible thing from you, but please just stay here".

He brushed his fingers through her hair "don't worry" Zen said "as I thought" "what?" Shirayuki asked with a little blush starting to appear "your hair is even more beautiful when it's long" he said while his fingers threaded through her tresses. Shirayuki blushed as the words repeated themselves in her head.

"I forgot! After lunch I have to go with Ryuu and the rest to find some red stones" Shirayuki snapped. "why would you need stones?" "well, they are called stones even though they are plants, they are round and hard just like a rock" she got off the bed and wandered around the room, got a bigger bag, placed a notebook with a caot in it just in case.

She walked everywhere puzzled, "I'm sorry Zen, but I have to get ready. I know you only saw me for a bit, but I promise when I get ba…." She was cut off and pulled forcefully to her bed, falling on her back Zen leaned down on top of her.

Shirayuki blushed brighter than her hair, she tried to ask what he was doing, but she felt his finger press gently on her lips. "Shhh, Shirayuki, you said that I got to see you, but I haven't! you've been wondering around and moving from the moment I got here, so just… for now hold still".

Zen removed his finger from her lips and leaned on his elbow after placing it next to her head. her eyes never left his, but his eyes traced every detail of her face.

From the locks of red hair that laid perfectly near her emerald eyes, to even notice every time she swallowed with attention, he never missed an eye blink or even the blushes that came and went every time she tried to look away from his eyes.

"Shirayuki" her heart skipped a beat at his voice. He locked his eyes to hers. leaning closer, leaning in for a long waited kiss, but it never happen. Shirayuki's eyes were shut closed waiting for the kiss, not daring to open them because she could feel that his lips were only an inch away from hers.

The prince on the other hand had been dying for this kiss, but instead he printed it on the girl's red hot cheek. Shirayuki opened her eyes a bit disappointed, but the prince only brushed the hair away from her forehead and kissed it.

"what's wrong Shirayuki?" Zen asked with a gentle smile "maybe it was just my imagination, but… for a moment there I felt that you were going to kiss me on the lips" a second later Shirayuki realized what she had just said.

"no, never mind what I just said…" "no it's true, I meant to kiss your lips but…" Zen said his cheeks tinted pink, "why didn't you" Shirayuki asked looking away while her face was burning.

"if I kissed you now, it won't be just one kiss. then you might run late, I guess this should do for now" Zen got off of her and helped her up, she tried her best to stop blushing, but she couldn't stop all of it.

Zen handed her the bag, but removed the coat from it and placed it around Shirayuki's shoulders saying "don't catch a cold, Shirayuki. have a nice trip" she smiled at him and hugged him once more before she left "I promise I will be back as fast as I can".

She ran out of the dorm because she was already late, but she got there on time, met with Ryuu and the others and they headed out for their short trip.

**Okay so this is the first chapter please comment and review. There will still be 2 chapters.**

**Thank you for reading ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Light haired prince stretched his arms then picked a book from the desk near him, a novel. Zen sat on Shirayuki's Bed, opened the book with a smile on his face excited to see why the bookmark that he gave to Shirayuki was in the middle of it, how good was it?

He laid on her bed opening the book but then blushed after he realized that it was SHIRAYUKI'S bed, but when he attempted to get up he felt more comfortable, so he relaxed there and started reading.

After a while, the door opened, Shirayuki came in all a mess, hair messy, clothes dirty and very exhausted. she came inside the room not remembering that Zen was in there. she went to her bed but before she could throw hereself back at it she saw him laying there, sleeping with her favorite book in his hands.

Shirayuki smile. gently taking the book from his hands and brushing his light hair. Then and while the sun was still barely showing, she took out new clothes and went to the baths to wash up.

After about 30 minutes Zen opened his eyes noticing that it was night already and Shirayuki is not back yet. he remembered his word to her that he won't leave the room, but she might actually be in danger.

Zen tied his sword around his waist and walked towards the door. He opened it but it felt lighter, like someone else was sharing half of its weight, but that didn't stop him. he opened the door and Shirayuki ran into him.

Before she got the chance to be surprised she noticed that people where walking behind her, so she pushed him inside, closed the door and locked it.

Shirayuki scolded him "Zen! I told not to go outside!" "wait, it's not like that, you said that you will be back by sun set, but it was already night and you weren't here" Zen said in defence.

Shirayuki calmed down a bit then replied with a playful tone "I came back right on time, but you were sleeping , so I went to take a bath" Zen couldn't argue after noticing her damp hair.

"well, why didn't you wake me up?" Zen said crossing his arms, "you were out on a long journey, I thought that you were tired" Shirayuki said with a smile, and Zen blushed.

Shirayuki took a towel and kept drying her hair even after coming back, but it just won't get completely dry.

"You will catch a cold if you stay like this" Zen said a little worried. "well, I'm trying to, but it just won't" Shirayuki said, she was sitting on the edge of the bed when Zen moved to set next to her.

He took the towel from her hands and rubbed it against her hair a bit more aggressively. After a few seconds it was completely dry, "you are using a soft towel, you need to press a little bit harder" Zen said and Shirayuki nodded shyly.

He removed the towel and placed it on the desk. Shirayuki moved her eyes to outside the window and then she snapped "ah, you probably remember it" , she moved the curtains away then laid down looking outside the window.

"Zen you remember the last time we saw the stars in Larias" Shirayuki said and Zen leaned in peeking out the window then said "that's right, the sky is just as beautiful as the last time".

Shirayuki replied with a playful smile "true, but Zen you can't see it like this" she pulled him down to the bed and laid next to him, he tried to fight and get up, but she griped his arm tighter, burying her face to his shoulder.

Shirayuki said with a hushed voice "don't move, just… can you stay like that for a while?" Zen then stopped resisting, half turned to her side and with his other hand he brushed her hair with a warm smile until her grip oh his shirt lightened.

Zen turned to her direction holding her closer to his chest while her hands tugged on his shirt at his sides. he buried his face against her hair which was still damp.

He kept her close until her grip on his shirt lightened, then pulled away and looked into her eyes with a smile "feeling better now?" Zen asked, "I was okay from the beginning, why are you asking?" Shirayuki said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"oh, it's nothing" he said while sliding down, making his face on one line with hers. Shirayuki turned red but didn't move.

Zen pulled her closer playfully then said "close your eyes, Shirayuki" "w-why?" She questioned still blushing. But Zen's smile widened as he said "isn't it obvious, I'm going to kiss you".

Shirayuki turned to a darker shade of red, but she swallowed, closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. except that Zen only stared at her with a light blush.

Shirayuki was getting more tense with every second passing while her eyes stayed closed, until Zen touched her lips with one of his fingers which led her to blush harder.

the prince laughed playfully then said "your lips and cheeks are quit hot, Shirayuki" that was when she opened her eyes and scolded him still blushing "what are you doing, Ze…" she was cut off with a light yet passionate kiss

It didn't last for long, but it was enough to make the crimson haired girl open her eyes widely after it and stare into his blue eyes, Zen stared back at her and said "what's the matter?".

"no, it's nothing" Shirayuki said then smiled. "close your eyes" he said again, leaning in for another kiss. both their eyes open, only closed them when their lips where close enough to touch. the second kiss was longer, deeper and longing.

Shirayuki's grip on Zen's shirt didn't lighten but it weakened, as soon as their lips parted Shirayuki gasped softy, Zen's eyes were closed but he could hear and feel it.

Zen leaned in and locked their lips together. deeper and longer than the previous time weakening Shirayuki even more, she was caught off guard but still she kissed him back.

"Zen!..." Shirayuki gasped when he shifted almost on top of her kissing a trail up her neck and around her ear, Moving her hair away eagerly he had more access to her neck.

The red haired girl didn't dislike a single one of his kisses, but she kind of disliked the feeling of being that weak, she turned to lay on her back instead of side to limit his access to her neck.

But she forgot that she wasn't laying her head on a pillow, so when she turned she ended up giving him more access to the front and sides of her neck.

But by the time she realized it, it was too late, the prince was already nibbling at her throat.

Zen bent his elbows and leaned closer to her. Feeling his hot breath on her neck Shirayuki bit her lower lip in hope for nothing to escape her.

Zen reached for her right hand that was lying on her side, he entwined his fingers with hers, then pinned her hand down next to her head before he pulled back looking at the beautiful girl beneath him.

He gave her a look as if asking for her permission, Shirayuki responded by looking even deeper inside his blue eyes, relaxing her body and the grip of her fingers on his. It all was meant as an approval, Zen leaned down and locked his lips with hers for a few seconds before trailing kisses down to the side of her neck.

Zen paused, less than an inch separated his lips from her neck, he could feel the skin getting hotter, He couldn't take the distance anymore so he pressed his lips to her soft skin.

After taking him so long Shirayuki was caught off guard again biting her lower lip with hope, bit this time a low voice escaped her lips followed with a lower one. She knew that her voice was low, but her lips were dangerously near his ear.

He heard it loud and clear, she felt him kissing a little lower, moving towards the base of her throat. realizing that her body was only growing weaker to his touch, Shirayuki gripped his back with her free hand as hard as she could feeling his teeth bite down gently between soft kisses.

Zen trailed kisses along her neck, stopping at the side while he took a few breaths, in attempt to calm himself down. His mouth was too close to her ear and she could hear his desperate breathing cleary.

And with only that the red-haired girl realized that she can't fight against something like this, and so she relaxed letting out a higher voice, but still too low to be heard by anyone near the door or the next room.

As for the light-haired guy it was what he desired but didn't know. Zen moved his free hand placed it under her back realizing how light she was.

Shirayuki closed her eyes feeling every single kiss and breath, he stopped for a few seconds but continued again, it happened quit a lot and after a random kiss he would pull back just like before, she kept her eyes closed expecting that he will kiss her again on the other side.

But when a few seconds passed without any move, Shirayuki opened her eyes slowly, not knowing what she might see, but it sure was a surprise that he was staring right into her eyes.

Shirayuki, not having the right amount of strength to get surprised, she looked back into his, then looked away while drawing a breath out. Zen blushed but still smiled until Shirayuki looked back and faced him with a shy smile.

But when his warm smile suddenly turned into a playful one, Shirayuki felt a bit uncomfortable, letting go of her hand, he used his free hand to poke her neck gently.

"you sure have a sensitive neck, Shirayuki" he said smirking, Shirayuki blushed and her eyes widened, she jumped up to place her hand on his mouth and shut him up, but he leaned back up still laughing.

They ended up sitting in front of each other, Zen still laughing while Shirayuki sat there yelling at him her face completely red. Shirayuki stopped talking and just stood there staring at him still angry waiting for him to stop laughing.

And as soon as he did he looked at her, her angry/blushing face made him a bit worried, Shirayuki bounced forward placing her hands on his shoulders pushing him down saying "there's nothing to laugh about, Zen!" she pushed him down trying to hit him but he was playfully blocking each one of her hits.

But eventually pinning both her hands to her sides, which left her leaning on her knees and the support he gave her hands to keep her up, "Shirayuki, it's a childish thing to be angry and denying something that you know is true" Zen said smirking.

"it's not just my neck, everybody will eventually grow weak when the person they love… kisses them…. like that…." She said the last part with a lower voice and Zen replied intending to tease "and how do you know that, or just because you had a sensitive neck everybody should ?"

Shirayuki frowned at his words, but she surprisingly pushed down more weight on his arms pining them to his sides while he leaned lazily against the bed board.

They both knew that this won't help to actually keep him from moving, but Shirayuki denied it, while Zen accepted it playfully. But that still didn't stop him from teasing "you know you can't hold me back like that" Zen teased.

"well, it's true that you can carry me whole with two hands easily, but still!" Shirayuki said looking away with a slight frown on her face.

"Shirayuki, you're at a disadvantage in this possession, even if you're the one holding my hands down, I can simply change that" Zen said smirking, "you think I don't know that" Shirayuki said leaning forward, Zen followed her movement curious of what she was planing.

She pressed her lips to the side of his neck for a few seconds before she started nibbling at it. Zen felt a chill run down his spine.

he was wrong, being kissed on the neck does have an effect.

He slipped one hand out of her grip and placed it on the back of her neck, in attempt to keep her from wandering around his neck.

He knew that he could just give up but his pride wouldn't allow it. Zen could feel her burning cheek brush against his neck when she moved, which made resisting her even harder.

She pulled back in less than a minute and Zen used the few seconds he had to try and wipe away his blush.

"so..." Shirayuki said with hesitation, "nothing" Zen said with a the slightest hint of a smile. "don't lie" Shirayuki said placing her hand on his cheek "your cheeks are still a little red", Zen sighed then admitted his defeat.

They exchanged a few laughs while sitting next to each other, leaning against the wall.

"Shouldn't you head to sleep now" he said. Shirayuki replied a light blush still showing "well, tomorrow is my day off, so I don't have to go to sleep early", Zen frowned a little not pleased with her answer.

"yeah, but today you woke up early, as I think, so you must be tired" Zen said sounding worried. "well I suppose you're right" she brushed her hair lightly but before she could say anything Zen jumped off the bed and laid on the floor, with his hands under his head.

"well, I will sleep here, goodnight Shirayuki" He said "wait, what!" Shirayuki said still not fully understanding what happened.

Zen bounced up, turned off the lights then laid back down, leaving only the moon light, which was enough.

He closed his eyes wanting to sleep pretending not hear any of Shirayuki's disapproval . But he then felt something light fall against him.

Zen opened his eyes to see Shirayuki laying next to him pushing a pillow under his head and pulling up the blanket to cover both of them.

"Shirayuki, you can't sleep on the floor you might catch a cold" the prince said, "Zen, you can't sleep on the floor _you_ might catch a cold" she said closing her eyes trying to sleep.

He looked annoyed at her, then noticed that the pillow was too small for two people to lay on, so both of them just laid half a head on it, until the prince held Shirayuki in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, in other words hugging her tightly.

Zen caressed her hair as she blushed calmly burying her face deeper to his chest. But as usual Shirayuki fell asleep in an instant.

Zen was also about to fall asleep, but he fought it with everything he had, not wanting to waist any second of this rare, warm moment. But before he was about to finally fall, he rested Shirayuki's head on the soft pillow, while he got up, Placing one hand under the red-haired girl and the other one under her knees, carrying her to the bed worried that she might catch a cold.

But as he was putting her down, he felt her grip tighten a little bit on his shirt, his face turned bright red, his mind telling him not to, but his heart refused to lose any second, and so he laid next to her, placing his head on the pillow and the red-haired girl's head on his shoulder holding her tight again, surprised that she didn't wake up.

He tried to keep fighting against sleep, but too bad, the moment was too relaxing for him to find any strength to fight, and so he closed his eyes. hearing nothing his breaths emerged with hers and desperately loving hers. their hearts beat both in time.

The moonlight reflected clearly on the glass windows, letting the snow appear, as it softly fell down. The moment was just perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun has already risen, birds were singing ignoring the cold white snow, Zen was sleeping on his side, as the light-haired boy opened his eyes slowly trying to fight sleep, raising a hand before his eyes to block the sun.

After a few blinks staring at his own hand, Zen lightly slapped his forehead and blushed then thought 'what the hell was that dream for!' removing his hand he sighed and frowned a little bit, a part of him wished that it was real, a big part.

He breathed out again but this time noticing the fog in front of his mouth "why is it cold?" he wondered, finally being awake enough to notice that this wasn't his room, this wasn't his bed and he wasn't even in Wistal.

He looked around realizing that what happened last night wasn't just an awkward dream. Zen checked the room in front of him and Shirayuki was nowhere to be found, but where he forgot to look was behind him, realizing his mistake he looked at the other side of the bed.

There she was, laying asleep. it looked like the sun rays haven't reached her eyes yet. The prince breathed out with relief, he laid back down on his side but this time facing her with a light smile on his face.

He brushed her hair away from her face. Then after a while he turned and laid on his back not wanting to creep her the moment she opens her eyes, but again with nothing on his mind, his eyes stared at the ceiling and sleep attacked again winning against him, Zen found himself sleeping.

Shirayuki opened her eyes and immediately she saw Zen laying next no her. she smiled then gently moved towards him and lightly hugged his arm, she didn't get the chance to relax because she felt a couple of lips gently poking her forehead. she smiled and said "good morning, Zen" with happily blushing cheeks. He slid his arm underneath her, his other arm wraps around her. he hugs her tightly and in return she hugs his arm softly.

Then Shirayuki asked, eyes still closed "say, before when I was in Wistal, you refused to inter my room, but now you got in and you slept with me on my bed" Shirayuki said half asleep "IT'S NOT THAT I'M ANNOYED! I just want to know the reason" she continued a little louder.

Shirayuki looked away while a blush appeared on her face, but she heard no reply, she looked at the prince's face and it was all red.

Zen said his face still red "I think… I somehow… forgot" Shirayuki laughed from the bottom of her heart at his answer. he would normally feel embarrassed, but this was his first time seeing Shirayuki laugh like this, he brushed her hair away from her face as she stopped laughing with some joy tears stuck at the corner of her eyes.

She then noticed that he was looking at her with a warm smile, she blushed at what she saw, she somehow felt unguarded.

Shirayuki pulled back a few inches while he kept his eyes straight at her, at was like that for few seconds until Shirayuki finally said "w-what's wrong?... why are you… staring… like…t-that?"

But instead of replying Zen pulled her even closer to his chest, the girl blushed hard, he laughed and said" Shirayuki! This is the first time I saw you laugh like that!"

Shirayuki tried to stop herself from blushing but when he continued "you're so adorable!" she pushed back, ignoring everything that just happened.

She got up to a sitting position saying with exited eyes "well, we can't stay here, you have to leave here about nine, or else you will be late, and I can't allow that…" she said while getting up from the bed, but she was cut off from both her action and talking.

Being pulled to the bed, she fell on her back while the light-haired boy was on top, the situation was familiar, well it just happened yesterday. but instead of being somehow familiar of the position Shirayuki blushed a dark shade of red, saying with a low voice "just what are you…".

She couldn't complete the sentence feeling his eyes penetrate through hers, this time she tried to stare back as long as she could just to make him do, say or even make any kind of expression. But instead he didn't do anything just like he was testing for how long she can stand like that.

what Zen didn't expect was feeling both her hands cupping his face, she pulled him closer staring even deeper into his eyes ignoring every sign that her face was burning at the act.

Zen was confused at the beginning, he blushed lightly, until he looked into her and the redness on his face lightened, he smiled warmly making her blush even more before he leaned closer and kissed her

Shirayuki was caught completely off guard forgetting almost everything about last night, how long his kisses were, how weak she became to his touch and how he eliminated all boundaries.

It was all a memory, a dreamlike memory the feeling was hard to remember until she felt his lips stick to hers a bit longer than she was normally used to, the feeling has returned even stronger this time.

Again Shirayuki started losing her power, if only he would slow down a little so she could catch up.

She gently moved one of her hands from his cheek to his chest pushing him away. not wanting to use force, Zen pulled back the moment she signed him to.

Their lips were separated as both of them took their breaths, Zen opened his eyes not very surprised of what he saw, she was panting , her eyes slightly open.

Zen said with a calm voice "if you don't want me to, you can just say so" Shirayuki managed to reply trough her panting "no, that's not the case! It's just that When we were together back at Wistal you never kissed me like this. I can't keep up with you!"

Shirayuki broke the eyes contact too embarrassed to face him, she looked to her side while her cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson.

Zen smiled warmly thinking about how adorable she was, giving a simple request would take her lose words like that, The boy on top of her cut her off while she was still trying to find the right words saying "in other words, you want me to slow down" Shirayuki's voice was low and sharp, like she was crying just now "y-yeah".

In one sudden move he slid his hand underneath her turning to his back and pulling her on top him, then getting up in a sitting position, leaning on the board of the bed helping her support her body.

Shirayuki was startled "wait! What are you…" he brushed his hand at the back of her head through her hair saying "I might end up kissing harder if I were on top of you" Shirayuki's grip on the front of his Shirt tightened giving him the feeling of the old days, when he used to kiss her and she would grab his shirt for support.

He moved his hand to her cheek asking her to close her eyes but Shirayuki protested "Zen don't do like yesterday!, when you told me to ….close my… eyes… then you took a while t-to… kiss me"

He moved his thump across her cheek "okay, close your eyes". Shirayuki closed her eyes believing that he will kiss her immediately. she didn't doubt him for a second, their lips met again both her hands rested on his shoulders for support, while Zen's hands were wrapped around her back pulling her closer.

The kiss was beyond every expectations of the prince, she usually kissed him back as much as she could, and he liked how shy but still so straight forward she was but this time he didn't feel her kissing him back, instead he felt her kissing him.

Shirayuki felt Zen's hand grab the back of her shirt tightly, but that didn't change anything to her, the prince loved this kiss precisely. A kiss like this came at a wrong time, they haven't seen each other in a long while, he longed for her, and it looks like what happened yesterday wasn't even close to enough for him.

He tightened his grip on her shirt trying to prevent himself from ignoring this slow pace, push her down again and kiss her like never before. The fear of losing such a warm exchanged of feelings between them made him calm down.

Wanting this slow kiss and to lighten the grip on her shirt, Shirayuki pulled back, as she was out of breath looked directly into Zen's eyes, she leaned forwards for another kiss but stopped herself before being dangerously close.

"um… Zen it's about eight thirty now so… I think we should… stop" Shirayuki said between gasps. The prince was confused at the request "what do you mean? I told you I will leave Larias at nine"

"yes, I know" she said while pulling back to sit in front of him "um.. Zen.. I felt your hand on the back of my shirt just now… and I think we should stop" but she blushed even more while saying "you understand… don't you?" she tried to look his way but she was pushed down.

Instead of being kissed, she was hugged tightly while he lay next to her "I understand" he said while kissing her forehead. His lips were still in contact with her skin and she could feel every one of his breaths. He drew one breath out from his mouth not intending anything.

It wasn't long until Shirayuki snapped because that one breath made things even worse, he heard Shirayuki lightly whine his name as she gripped the shirts covering the strong arms around her.

When hearing that the boy slid down on the same line as her still holding her in his arms, he kissed her above her ear "sorry, I didn't mean to" but Shirayuki blushed even more looking away from him.

He frowned for a second then sighed "Shirayuki, you can't blame me for losing control, I mean look at you!" Zen said. she looked back at him "I didn't blame you for anything" she said angry but yet blushing lightly "see! You're just adorable I can't resist you!" he said hugging her tighter, Shirayuki in respond buried her face into his arm covering her burning face.

During the next thirty minutes the prince refused to change the position afraid that something might actually happen between the two of them.

They spent those thirty minutes chatting with each other like they were never separated, not mentioning their feelings or the distance.

After the thirty minutes has passed, they both got up, Zen got ready to leave and Shirayuki didn't say anything unusual not wanting to repeat the long-time-separation-goodbye scene that happened about a year ago.

But in a second she found herself caught in the light-haired guy's arms surprised, not that he embraced her tightly just before leaving, but because she was the one to throw her arms around him when he turned to say goodbye.

The prince had no choice but to hug her back but was beyond their expectations that when they both pulled back slightly, they exchanged a soft and quick kiss just like they used to do.

Zen then kissed her forehead with a quick pick of his lips, opened the door and left before giving the chance for anything else to happen, he opened the door and closed it immediately after leaving, but the door was suddenly open again by Zen who smiled at the girl that was standing behind it and said.

"see you soon, Shirayuki" he said and she smiled and said "have a safe trip, Zen" he brushed her long hair away from her face for the last time he brushed his hand softly against her cheek, then he left and this time the door didn't open again.

Shirayuki didn't worry she knew he was good at sneaking, she locked the door and leaned against it falling to the ground, but instead of being sad, she was happy and thinking about the moments she got to see Zen during.

She went to her closet, got dresses not forgetting that today was her turn to tease Suzu and Yuzuri that it's her day off.

**-END-**

**I think that's it for this story.**

**I hope you liked it, please review if you want any special topic about the next story.**

**and please try to review in English, and thank you ^^**


End file.
